


Welcome Home

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Crossover, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: Fleeing his father's army, Prince Lotor finds himself in a strange new world.





	Welcome Home




End file.
